Revenge is Sweet
by YaoiIsLove
Summary: Ryoma is betrayed by the one he loves most and finds comfort in the most unlikely place. LEMON. Royal Pair, slight Pillar Pair.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did….oh the smut.**

**This fic is for animehphantom. I hope you like it. I would like to point out that I hate perfect pair with every fiber of my being.**

**Nyssa-chan you will probably enjoy this as well.**

**Revenge is sweet **

Bounce. Bounce. Bounce. Why wasn't the ball moving any faster? Though in reality it was moving quite faster than normal as it hit the racket and wall.

Ryoma hit the ball hard as physically possible hoping to put a hole in these stupid courts. The court where he first played Buchou four years ago. The court where he had his first kiss. This damned place!!

He smashed the ball hard against the wall causing it to rocket upward and any from him. As the ball sailed away from him, he vehemently threw his racket to the ground . A part of him was hoping the stupid thing would break and, this time, permanently blind him. "Throwing a fit, ahn?"

Ryoma clinched. He really didn't want to hear that voice, least of all right now. "Urusai, monkey king."

Atobe made an annoyed grunt at the childish nickname.

"What are you doing here?"

"Ore-sama was merely walking by," Atobe said with an elegant flip of his hair.

Ryoma turned to stare at the older teen with a raised eyebrow. "Here?"

"If you must know ore-sama's father recently made a rather large donation to this university's fine arts department. Ore-sama was here to observe them."

Plausible enough answer. "You want to play a match? You can borrow one of my rackets. And before you even scoff, they are all the best brands in Japan thanks to sponsors."

Atobe gave him an incredulous look before going to the tennis bag marked 'Ryoma' and shifting through the rackets within. As he stared at each one he decided they were worthy enough for his use. Ryoma picked up his racket as Atobe finally choose a racket.

"You can serve," Ryoma said motioning to a can of spare balls by Atobe's feet.

"Obviously this match will not count since ore-sama does not have my racket."

"Che, whatever."

Atobe noticed something as they played. Echizen's shots were hard but there was no power behind them. Not only that his accuracy was completely off and he wasn't using any of his beloved buchou's moves. All in all he was playing like one incredibly pissed off teenager. The match ended at 6 games to 3 Atobe being the victor. It was the same as the first time Ryoma had played here. They met at the net to shake hands, Atobe's eyes never leaving the younger teen. Wondering why in the hells he was playing no where near his regular pace.

After they let go of each other's hand Ryoma collapsed to the ground tears falling from his eyes. Atobe was more than stunned by this display. Echizen Ryoma _never_ cried, especially after losing a match. Glare. Curse. Pout. Never cry. Something was seriously wrong if this over cocky brat was crying.

While it was a uncouth thing to do, Atobe found it necessary to jump over the net separating them and hug the black-green haired tennis player. Ryoma didn't push away or resist. He merely laid his head on the offered shoulder and kept crying, thoroughly wetting Atobe's shirt with his tears. What had brought this boy to his knees? Atobe wanted to ask and in a normal situation he would have no qualms about being painfully blunt. However at the current he couldn't bring himself to pester Ryoma. To be perfectly honest he had always held certain affections for this brat and right now those affections were making him over protective. So he had to restrain from pestering.

"Why? Why does he…?" Ryoma whimpered.

Of course it had to do with Tezuka. Echizen Ryoma had two main things on his mind. Tennis and his beloved boyfriend, Tezuka Kunimitsu.

Atobe continued to hold the small body running his hands through the silk like hair soothingly. After a few moments the tears and whimpers began to dissipate. Atobe placed a slim finger under Ryoma's chin, lifting his head so their eyes could meet. "Tell ore-sama what happened."

They moved to the bench so that Ryoma could get a drink of water. He was still red eyed from the crying but he now seemed calm. As he sucked on his water bottle he leaned against the silver haired heir. He may not care to much for his company but he needed major comforting. And Atobe knew had to be serious and sympathetic when the situation called for it.

The bottle had come down slightly allowing the boy to mumble. "He…they…I love him. I really am in love with him."

Atobe couldn't help roll his eyes. What had Tezuka done, insult his boyfriend? Then again it had to be something big if Ryoma felt inclined to cry. "Everyone knows that and Tezuka obviously loves you to."

Ryoma glared hard. "Then why would he have sex with Fuji-sempai?" That almost came out a yell.

"What?"

"They were in the clubroom together. Kunimitsu had him against the wall and was…" Ryoma cut off speaking as the images of what he saw flashed behind his lids.

Atobe couldn't believe Tezuka had done that--been doing that.

"I thought when I said I wasn't ready he would wait for me. Apparently he decided to fuck someone else who was more than willing," he sneered with pure malice.

Atobe sighed. "Get your things, you are coming with ore-sama."

"What? Where?"

"Trust ore-sama for once."

They stood up, Ryoma going to collect his things all the while trying to think what his rival could be planning. "Ore-sama's limo is waiting just outside the grounds."

Ryoma followed behind the taller male making sure to keep a wary eye on him. When they began to approach the large black car, the chauffer jumped out coming to open the door for them. They entered the dark interior before the chauffer closed the door to seal them inside. "There is ponta in the mini-fridge if you would like."

Ryoma stared at him for a moment before leaning forward to pull the refrigerator open to in fact see grape ponta. "Did you have this planned or something?"

"Of course not. This may be ore-sama's personal limo but my grandfather uses it on occasion as well and when he does he likes the refrigerator to be stocked full of grape ponta. It was his favorite drink when he was younger. You are merely ridding ore-sama of the leftovers."

"Your grandfather won't be mad?"

"Not at all. In fact he will be pleased that someone else drinks that slime besides him."

Ryoma glared as he popped the tab and relaxed in his seat. By the time they reached the large Atobe estate Ryoma had sufficiently downed three grape pontas leaving only two left. The chauffer opened the door for them revealing the large pillared entrance to the Atobe manor. Ryoma knew from word of mouth that the place was enormous and elegant but to actually see it. They walked up the stairs towards the large doors that were pulled open as they approached. Once inside a maid rushed up to them offering to take Ryoma's bags.

Atobe snapped his fingers. "Yes, young master Keigo," a chorus rang out.

"Ore-sama requests chocolate ice cream and a large Dutch chocolate cake with white chocolate ganache."

"Yes, sir," they bowed running off to fulfill the request. Atobe signaled for Ryoma to follow him up the grand staircase. They entered a never-ending hallway adorned with fine art from all over the world.

"Keigo is that you?" a low voice called before an elderly man appeared. "Ah, I thought I heard the echoing of an ego."

"Echizen this is my grandfather. Ojii-san this is an acquaintance of mine."

"I smell grape ponta," the old man said sniffing the air.

"I drank your ponta. The monkey king said it was alright."

The elderly man began laughing. "Monkey? That's quite funny. Its quite alright if you like I have an entire refrigerator full of them. I can tell you all about Hiroshima. The year was 1943 and…"

"Ojii-san was in World War II and never passes on a chance to tell us about it. Ojii-san we have things to take care of in my room."

"Youth these days have no respect for their elders," the man grumbled before returning to his room. Atobe beckoned for Ryoma to follow him a little more ways down the hall before stopping and entering a room that was easily two of the Echizen Household put together.

"Not that I care but where are your parents?"

Atobe walked to his closest/dressing room. "Last ore-sama heard from okaa-san she was in Fiji. Otou-san has been doing business in Europe for the past year."

Ryoma looked around the large room surprised that Atobe didn't have multiple portraits of himself plastered on the walls. "Are you looking for something?" Atobe asked reemerging from his wardrobe.

Ryoma turned stunned by the sight that met him. Atobe was wearing simple blue pajama bottoms and a large sky blue t-shirt. In reality the clothes were probably more expensive than met the eye, but he couldn't help but think Atobe actually looked hot. He gulped uncomfortably as he forgot the question Atobe had previously asked.

"Can I sit on the bed?"

"Be my guest. Ore-sama figured you could use some stress relief and ore-sama has a large movie collection."

Ryoma stared at him. "Do you have a separate closest for DVDs?"

Atobe laughed. "Only peasants use DVDs." He walked over to his TV tapping the screen. The monitor came on displaying a menu. He scrolled down to 'movie directory' and clicked. Movie cover after movie cover appeared on screen, more than a thousand movies present. "What would you like to watch?"

Ryoma hopped up onto the large luxurious bed with its silver silk sheets and blue comforter of Egyptian cotton. This bed was really comfortable and it didn't make a sound under weight like normal beds did. "You have only Japanese movies or…"

"Ore-sama has everything."

"How about Ju-On The Grudge. I'm feeling a little vengeful," Ryoma glared. The doors to Atobe's room were opened revealing five maids carrying trays. They placed the trays in front of the bed not saying a word to either boy. After their job was finished they bowed out making sure to close the doors behind them.

"The original or the American re-make?"

"The American version has Sarah Michelle Gellar in it, right? So lets just go with that one," Ryoma said scooting to the edge of the bed and staring at the abundance of chocolate. Atobe slid his fingers across the screen till he found the movie. He clicked 1 and 2 placing them into a play list with each other. Tapping the play button he moved back to come sit next to Ryoma on the bed.

"How do you turn the lights off in here?"

Atobe snapped his fingers the lights going off.

"Should have known," Ryoma sighed grabbing a spoon to dig into the lovely comfort food.

"After the first movie you should call your parents…"

"They wont mind me being here. Hell, oyaji wont even get worried if I don't come home for three days. In fact he would probably come up with some harebrain idea that involves half naked women," he huffed as the movie started. Atobe couldn't bring himself to begin eating until after Kaiyago had ripped that woman's jaw off. How Ryoma could eat his ice cream and watch with such intensity and not vomit was beyond the young heir.

They sat there eating their comfort food while watching Kaiyago torment the people that entered her house. Ryoma seemed to have calmed down drastically since earlier on the tennis courts. All he really needed was a movie about revenge and chocolate and he was fine. An hour into the movie Atobe got up to pause it and call for the maids over the intercom to clear away the trays. The maids entered the room picking the stuff up. "You are dismissed for the night."

The bowed out, once again, making sure the doors were secure behind them. Ryoma scooted back on the bed to lay back on the pillows, however he noticed he couldn't see the TV as well. Atobe chuckled at him before picking up a remote and clicking a few buttons. A brown case slid out from under the bed, a TV emerging from within. The TV turned on revealing the movie that was displayed on the screen behind it. Atobe turned off the large TV before coming to sit on his bed next to Ryoma. "Stupid monkey king is there anything you don't have?"

"Ore-sama will have to think about that," he smirked pressing the play button to resume the movie.

Ryoma glared at the screen as Sarah Michelle's character ran into the house chasing after her boyfriend hoping to save him. "What's the point? He says he loves you, but he probably came to the house to fuck another girl. Maybe he wants to get it on with the grudge. Cause you know if he is desperate enough anyone willing will do."

"Echizen, please calm down," Atobe sighed.

"Oh, look she set the house on fire. Fire that sounds like a good idea."

Atobe was glad that the movie took that opportunity to end. He feared castration talk would be next on the list. As the second movie started Atobe tried to remember if there was any moments that would cause the boy to have more vengeful thoughts.

"Bacon grease, why didn't I think of that?"

The beginning. He had forgotten about that part.

"If only this house was real. Then maybe I could get Fuji-sempai to walk into it."

"It wouldn't work. Knowing Fuji he would be able to cut a deal with Kaiyago and reek even more havoc."

"Your right," Ryoma sighed. They continued watching the movie in peace as it switched back and forth between past and present and whatever else was thrown into the plot line. "Urgh, I cant stand this part," Ryoma groaned burying his face into Atobe's shoulder.

"You will watch someone get their jaw ripped off and yet you wont watch someone regurgitate milk."

"Its so gross. Urgh, just…"

Atobe chuckled. "Its over."

Ryoma looked at the screen to still see the girl regurgitating milk. "Baka monkey king," Ryoma glared grabbing the first pillow available and hitting him with it. Atobe couldn't believe he was just hit with one of his own goose feather pillows. Quickly he grabbed the boys wrist and pinned him to the bed. Ryoma fought back try to break away from the hold. He hooked his leg around Atobe's hoping to flip their positions, but only ended up causing the older to fall on top of him.

"Your heavy," Ryoma grunted hitting Atobe on the shoulder.

"Excuse you. Ore-sama only weighs 120."

"Still to heavy. Get off of me."

"No, I think I quite like it right here. On top of you with your leg wrapped around me, its quite comfortable," Atobe smirked. Ryoma, thinking to stun the monkey, leaned up pressing their lips together. However, Atobe did not back down at the challenge but merely return the kiss. Ryoma took the initiative of making the kiss deeper by pushing his tongue into Atobe's mouth. Never were Atobe's passive in nature, let alone kissing. That being said he took full control of the kiss battling the tongue in his mouth with fever, taking the battle into the other's mouth.

Thin arms wrapped around Atobe's neck enjoying every movement of the experienced tongue. They pulled back for air, the school girl on screen screaming in terror. "I think I found my revenge," Ryoma whispered staring up into the eyes of his rival. Atobe closed his eyes leaning down to engage in another passionate kiss. If the heart broken boy wanted a small tryst , then who was he to deny. Besides that he would be getting the honor of taking Echizen Ryoma's virginity, something that Tezuka probably coveted.

Ryoma's hands went lower to grab the hem of Atobe's shirt and lift the thin fabric away. They pulled out of the kiss to rid themselves of their t-shirts before resuming their activities. When Atobe's mouth went to Ryoma's neck the boy gasped. "Do-don't le-leave marks."

Atobe scoffed.

"I'm serious, don't leave any marks," Ryoma said, seriousness pouring through his tone. Atobe rolled his eyes deciding to move his mouth lower down Ryoma's body. A gasp of pleasure escaped the young tennis player as one of his nipples was teased by that hot mouth. In the back of his mind he knew he shouldn't be enjoying this so much and yet, the monkey king really knew how to work his tongue. Then again he did talk a lot.

Ryoma let out a louder moan as a hand cupped his most delicate area, rubbing him harshly through the fabric of his shorts. Atobe could feel himself getting almost impossibly harder as the boy beneath writhed with pleasure. This virginal boy was most definitely an innocent uke. Which was perfect for Atobe.

As he continued played with the pert nubs of his Ryoma's chest his hands worked on ridding him of his shorts and underwear. He let out a sound close to a squeak at the feel of his naked body touching cool silk. It was absolutely adorable.

"You seem to be enjoying this. Even though it is ore-sama doing it to you."

"Uru-urusai."

It was true though. This was Atobe Keigo performing these ministrations on him and he didn't want him to stop. Someone where between the courts and the chocolate he realized he actually liked Atobe. Maybe not in a totally romantic way but the heir did smell really good and his kisses were amazing. All in all Ryoma had no complaints other than that the monkey king may never let him live this down.

Atobe pulled away starling Ryoma out of the haze he seemed to have fallen in. "We need to turn. It will be more comfortable for you if you lean against the pillows."

Ryoma had been afraid of having sex with Kunimitsu because he feared it would hurt. Yet, here he was about to have sex with Atobe out of revenge. And Atobe was doing everything possible to make it somewhat perfect, considering the act's spontaneity.

"Who said I would play the bottom?" Ryoma glared.

Atobe chuckled in his normal condescending manner. "You honestly think you would top ore-sama? Think again, brat."

"Bastard," he sneered pulling the other down for a quick opened mouth kiss.

When they pulled back Atobe playfully nipped at Ryoma's bottom lip. "You taste good."

"I hate to say this, but so do you," Ryoma answered kind of wanting to suck that playful tongue back into his mouth. Atobe smirked as he began making a trail of butterfly kisses, each one going lower than the next until he was level with the black-green haired boy's aroused anatomy. He gave it a long lick before heading a little lower to the virginal orifice.

Ryoma wasn't sure what Atobe was doing when those hands pushed his thighs apart. Then again Atobe could be quite unpredictable. "Ahhh…" Ryoma moaned out as he felt a tongue enter him. The tongue pulled in and out of him to thoroughly wet him. He placed a hand in Atobe's hair urging the older on. To give him more. Atobe obliged, alternating between sucking on him and entering him. Deciding he need to stretch the opening he reinserted his tongue this time adding his middle finger along with it. "Oh, god," Ryoma moaned as the finger went in and out of him rapidly. Atobe couldn't help but stroke his own engorged flesh. These sounds coming from the younger teen were just to much to ignore. Pulling completely away Atobe quickly removed his own pants and underwear.

Ryoma stared at the larger member gulping at the prospect that it was about to be inside of him. Atobe rested lightly over the first year and kissed him softly but passionately. They both groaned out in pleasure as their arousals rubbed together. It was a delightful friction that they both wanted more of. When Ryoma started thrust against the buchou they had to stop.

"Stop, you'll make me come like that."

"So, I thought that was the point," Ryoma gasped out.

Atobe smirked. "I want to come inside of you. I want you to come with me inside you."

Ryoma turned his gaze away, blushing brightly. "What a stupid thing to say."

Once again Atobe couldn't help but chuckle at Ryoma's innocence. He repositioned them, pushing Ryoma's knees up slightly so he has full access to the pink puckered opening. Giving himself a couple of extra pumps he began to push the head in, the muscles considerably tightening. "Relax. It will hurt more if you clinch."

"Just put it all in already. I can take it," Ryoma growled.

Atobe didn't want to tear the boy in half, but if he could handle it then who was he to judge. In one deft thrust he placed himself completely inside, groaning in pure ecstasy at the tight heat. Ryoma screamed as the large cock slid home. It hurt, bad. Atobe caressed his cheek in a soothing manner. Lifting up slightly Ryoma sealed their lips together deciding to suck on Atobe's tongue like he wanted to earlier. Atobe stayed still allowing the neko like boy to suck on his tongue hungrily. While he was distracted Atobe slid out, pushing back in earning a small groan. He repeated the process several times until finally Ryoma fell back on the pillows groaning only in pleasure.

"Faster," Ryoma sighed.

Atobe wasn't sure if he could go much faster. The boy was so tight, he almost came just from entering him. Though who was he to back down from a challenge. He began to increase his pace until it reached the desired speed to make his lover cry out in pure ecstasy. Ryoma screamed out as the cock inside him drove in and out at a fevered pitch, no where near hard enough for his liking. He wanted their hips slamming together brutally. Wanted it rough like their tennis matches. "Harder," he pleaded.

Atobe once again obliged slamming hard and fast into the small body causing the blankets to hitch under them. Ryoma grabbed him around the neck pulling him down into a rough kiss. "Fuck me like we play tennis."

That was all that was needed. Atobe pulled out of him quickly flipping the boy over to his hands and knees before roughly slamming back in. Ryoma screamed out in pure bliss, hands gripping at the soft pillows as Atobe brutally slammed into his ass. The hands on his hips were holding hard off to bruise while they moved uncontrollably.

"God, like that, fuck me Keigo."

Atobe groaned, practically coming at hearing his rival address him by name. He leaned over Ryoma's back to bite on his small ear. "Stroke yourself, Ryoma. Bring yourself to completion with my cock buried so deep inside of you."

Ryoma did as instructed jerking himself to the pace of the thrusting inside him. When his hand sneaked back a little further to grab the balls slapping against him, the hands on him tighten and Atobe lets out his loudest groan yet. Ryoma continues to play with the moving objects until his hips are pulled tightly to Atobe's, warm semen flowing inside him. He didn't even have to stroke himself to completion. At the feel of hot come filling his ass he too came. Atobe's hand found the neglected erection pumping it to make sure his rival was empty. He thrust once, twice, a few times more into Ryoma, both teens delighting in the slight squishing sound.

They collapse into a heap on the expensive bed coverings, the movie long over. Atobe slid out rolling to the side brushing his sweat matted hair from his face. Ryoma crawled on top of him kissing him deeply. "Revenge is so sweet," he murmured after pulling out of the kiss.

"Amen to that," Atobe smirks.

---------

The next day at school Ryoma acts as if nothing has happened. He never saw his boyfriend cheating on him. He didn't turn around and go have sex with Atobe. It was just a normal day. A normal day of his ass and spine and hips hurting like hell. He could swear there were bruises forming from where Atobe's hands had gripped him. No. Yesterday did not happen. Normal. Think normal.

"Ohayou, Echizen-kun."

Asshole.

"Ohyaou, Fuji-sempai."

"You look tired and sore, are you alright?"

"I had extra practice yesterday and then I stayed up late watching movies," Ryoma answered as they walked together for afternoon practice. 'How about you Fuji? Fuck anybody's boyfriend lately?'

Fuji smiles. "What movie were you watching?"

"The Grudge."

"Oh, I so do love that movie. I particularly like the ending of the second movie where the sister falls down the stairs in the same manner as Kaiyago. A great movie," Fuji muses oblivious to Ryoma's plots of torturing him. They entered the club room, Kunimitsu giving Ryoma a small smile. Ryoma has to force himself to return the smile.

After practice is over Kunimitsu corners him questioning him about his lacking performance today on the courts. "I was distracted," Ryoma admits. Luckily no one is around anymore to hear their conversation. "Kunimitsu, I think I'm ready."

"Ready?"

Ryoma blushed turning his gaze away. "For that."

"Ryo, I don't want to pressure…."

"No, I want to. Can you come over to my house this weekend? My parents are going to Yokohama so I have the house to myself," Ryoma hurriedly says. Tezuka smiles at him nodding in agreement.

As planned Tezuka came over following Ryoma up to his room. It had been four days since he had sex with Atobe so he was pretty sure his boyfriend wouldn't notice. He knew when your in love with someone sex was to be called love-making. It was always referred to as the art of making-love. Yet, as Kunimitsu kissed him and worshipped his body he felt empty. The feelings he had experienced with Atobe were not present. It was still arousing, no doubt. Just not as arousing. The way Kunimitsu took him was completely different. It was serious and calculated just like his buchou. It wasn't rough and unadulterated like with Atobe. He tried pleading for it harder, faster, and deeper but his buchou didn't even compare to what Atobe had done. When Ryoma requested it, Atobe obliged even if it meant ripping him in half. This time Ryoma couldn't come just by sheer will, he actually had to jerk himself to completion and that even took longer than expected.

"Daijoubu, Ryo, it was only our first time. It will get better," Tezuka smiled. But apparently he didn't want to wait for it to get better. For Ryoma continuously saw bite marks appearing on Fuji's skin. Marks of sexual contact. Not only that, every time Fuji flaunted the marks Tezuka would immediately scold him to not be so inappropriate. Ryoma placed his hand over the fading mark Tezuka had placed on him as well. The marks were the same and that hurt.

------

"Mm…Keigo its so good," Ryoma moaned as he rode his secret lover. During sex was the only time Ryoma used Atobe's given name but Atobe had no complaints.

He thrust up just as the boy came down earning a very satisfying gasp of pleasure. Ryoma knew they were both close. He grabbed himself stroking, he came hard over Atobe's chest. While the tightening muscles of his ass made Atobe spurt inside of him. He collapsed onto Atobe's chest making sure to keep the now flaccid cock inside of himself. "Its never this good with Kunimitsu," he confessed.

"I mean its good. Just not this good. Baka, monkey king why do you have to be so good?"

"I was born this way," Atobe snarked running a hand up and down Ryoma's back, occasionally going further down to squeeze his ass.

This had been going on for two weeks now. They met practically everyday to fuck each other senseless. The only time they didn't meet was when Ryoma had a sex date with Kunimitsu, but usually he came to Atobe afterward for a true release. "Kunimitsu is my boyfriend. I'm supposed to like having sex with him more than with you."

"And yet, here we are," Atobe smirked kissing the very dark mark he left on Ryoma's neck.

"Here we are," Ryoma repeated in a whisper. He didn't want to say it out loud but he felt as if their relationship was slowly turning into something more than just sex.

-----

At practice the next day he can clearly see the multiple bite marks adorning Fuji-sempai's body and neck. Yet, he doesn't really care, not anymore for he has his own marks now. Different from the ones on Fuji. Inwardly smirking he removes his school shirt slowly folding it .

"Whoa, Echizen! You and buchou must have been busy," Momo laughs looking Ryoma's torso up and down. Out of his peripherals he could see Tezuka stiffen and slowly turn to stare at Ryoma's body. There is a dark mark on Ryoma's collarbone, one just behind his ear, one right above his left nipple, one over his bellybutton, and not to mention there were two dark bruises forming on his hips which oddly looked like hands; hands smaller than Tezuka's.

"Is something wrong, buchou?" The words are cold.

"Where did you get those marks?"

The other regulars have gone silent staring at them wondering as well where their freshman got the marks if not from their buchou.

"Not from the same person that put them on Fuji-sempai. I can tell you that," he snarked hands wringing in his shirt.

"Tell me."

"Why should I?"

"Because I am your boyfriend and I want to know who has touched my boyfriend in such a manner," Tezuka is glaring at the marks.

"Hm, that would be…my business. Not yours."

Tezuka stepped forward gripping Ryoma's shoulders. "It sure as hell is my business."

"No, it was! But you decided to make it not your business. Actually I didn't even lose my virginity to you."

The grip tightened considerably. "Who did this to you? Who took you?"

Ryoma feigned thought for a moment. "Don't know."

"Ryoma!"

Shaking his head he pushed away from his buchou and put his school shirt back on. He picked up his bags making for the club room door. "Its very inappropriate to call a kouhai so informally." With that he left slamming the door. He took his cell phone out of his bag dialing the familiar number.

"Moshi! Moshi!"

"Hey, can you come get me?"

"Are you okay? You sound upset."

"Hey, who is that? Is that your boyfriend," someone in the background called.

"I just got into a fight with Kunimitsu and I really don't want to be here right now."

"I'll have Oshitari take care of practice. Ore-sama can be there in ten minutes."

"Thanks," Ryoma sighed shutting his phone. As promised Atobe arrived ten minutes later. He was in his tennis uniform, not having time to change back. He gave Ryoma the once over before noticing the slightly darker color on Ryoma's shoulders.

"Did he hit you?"

"No, just grabbed my shoulders. He demanded I tell him who I slept with and was getting really mad and his grip just kind of tightened."

Atobe glared before taking off at a determined pace towards the tennis courts. Ryoma chased after him. "What are you going to do?"

"Don't worry about it," Atobe sneered finally making it to the courts. A few girls squealed at seeing him here. He had a fan club everywhere he went. Stopping to look around for a moment he spotted Tezuka in the far court.

"Keigo, don't you dare!!"

But he was already on the move. Matches stopped to stare at the Hyoutei buchou as he marched determinedly towards the far courts. He pushed the gate open stomping right over to Tezuka and pushing the taller male hard. Tezuka stumbled before turning to see who violently shoved him. The courts were silent as the ice emperor stared daggers at their buchou.

He wasn't a normally violent person but right now he wasn't thinking straight. Once again he shoved Tezuka. "Don't you EVER put your hands on him, ever again."

Tezuka looked at him in confusion before his eyes caught sight of Ryoma. "You," Tezuka said. "You took him from me. How dare you?"

Atobe's eyes widened. "How dare I?" He laughed. "How dare I?"

"You are well aware of the relationship Ryoma and I have. You know how much I love him and yet you…."

"Love?! Love, he says. If you love him then where were you when he was practically killing himself with a tennis ball or when he was crying his eyes out…."

"Crying?"

"Oh, that's right you were there holding a knife and slowly stabbing him in the back."

"Ryoma, you were crying?"

Ryoma looked away.

"Apparently the rule is if your boyfriend isn't ready you go and fuck the first available person."

Tezuka's eyes widened in realization. "Ryoma, its really not what you think. Whatever Atobe has said its not true. You have to believe me."

"I would if I hadn't saw you."

"Ryoma, it really…"

"You were fucking Fuji how is that not how it looks," Ryoma yelled. "Do you know how much it hurt to see him with marks that you put there? To still see those marks."

"Fuji is a slut, no offense…"

"None taken," Fuji smiled.

"You are like that fifth guy he has slept with in the past two months," Atobe sneered.

"Fourth, actually. Yourself included," Fuji rectified.

"That is different. We were in a relationship, a short lived relationship, but one nonetheless. You, Tezuka, had a boyfriend that loved you with all his heart and you just threw it away. Well guess what he's ore-sama's now, so you won't touch him EVER again."

"Ryoma," Tezuka tried to plead. The small tennis player entered the court and walked straight up to his ex-boyfriend. He pulled the brown haired teen into a long passionate kiss.

"Unfortunately no matter how much I love you, I cant forgive you. We're over," Ryoma whispered pulling away. He walked over to Atobe grabbing the other buchou's hand. "And you monkey king, aren't getting any from me for a week!"

Atobe chuckled. "We'll see about that, brat."

Their fingers laced together as they walked. Even though a four year relationship had just ended, Ryoma felt as if some good had come of it. A new relationship was born. An annoying one that was bound to eventually get his new boyfriend castrated at some point. But he was happy, happy with his rival. With his Keigo.

-Owari-

**Well I hope everyone liked that. It hurts me inside to break Ryo and Mitsu apart but this is a royal pair fic so it had to end with royal pair. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**And feel free to send in more requests. Ja ne!**


End file.
